


platonic a/b/o oneshot book

by shsl_loser



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Trans Floris | Fundy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_loser/pseuds/shsl_loser
Summary: my man i am t i r e d of seeing smut a/b/o stuff. i love the au but it's so oversexualised. i want this shit to be platonic. request away
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 117
Kudos: 391





	1. basics of this au i guess? also please request

uhh, so how this works is there are no sexy times because of this au, right?

none of the dynamics has a set personality type.

alphas:  
-very protective over people they like, or people they interact with often (think dream and technoblade's rivalry, if one of them were in danger, the other would flip out and go all protective mode)  
-their scents are very strong and usually an acquired taste  
-ruts are completely non-sexual - all it does is make an alpha extremely protective over their packmates/potential packmates  
-alphas don't usually get into fights with other alphas, more of a rivalry type beat, y'know? but it also depends on whether or not the alpha is a dick  
-alphas are actually quite protective over each other, as they're statistically more likely to get hurt  
-an alpha is usually the head of the pack, but a beta or an omega could be if they wish  
-omegas have nests, betas have burritos (i saw this headcanon once and it's so adorable), and alphas have dens. they use a specific room, kinda scent everything and present it to their packmates/potential packmates. they don't do it with blankets and stuff though, and it's usually a premade room. it has to be a place where everyone can sit and vibe so it's usually a living room, game room or large bedroom. alphas like to sit in their den with their pack/potential pack during ruts

betas:  
-'normal' humans  
-they have an important role though  
-they keep alphas in line and back up omegas  
-without them, alphas and omegas would be the stereotypical sexual abo au lmao  
-their scents are usually a wildcard - the scent itself is strong but either leans towards a more alpha-like scent or omega-like scent  
-they don't have ruts or heats but do have periods of extreme loneliness in which their pack/potential pack will have to care for them. this is where their burritos come in  
-burritos are just when a beta rolls themself up in their blanket, they prefer it if the blanket has been scented by their pack/potential pack  
-most common presentation

omegas:  
-omegas are not helpless, they can take care of themselves  
-omegas have a higher chance of being born sick/with issues/with a disability  
-as someone with multiple disabilities i would just like to say that they do not make you weak  
-omegas scents are super sweet, like bordering on sickly sweet  
-heats are non-sexual - basically, they're just in pain, high fever, just not feeling good. being in the presence of an alpha can help, and many omegas like to cuddle with their packmates/potential packmates. however, if an omega asks you to leave them be during a heat, leave them be  
-an omegas nest is basically them using pillows, blankets etc, either taken from or scented by their packmates/potential packmates

pups:  
-anyone under 13  
-or people who present late

who is what?:  
(i will literally cry if you disagree with me like i'm not trying to be agreeable this is where i headcanon them)  
dream: alpha  
george: beta  
sapnap: omega  
callahan: beta  
sam: beta  
alyssa: beta  
ponk: alpha  
bad: omega  
tommy: alpha  
tubbo: omega  
punz: alpha  
fundy: beta  
purpled: beta  
wilbur: beta  
schlatt: alpha  
skeppy: beta  
eret: beta  
jack: beta  
niki: beta  
quackity: beta  
karl: omega  
hbomb: alpha  
technoblade: alpha  
ant: beta  
phil: alpha  
connor: beta  
puffy: beta  
ranboo: beta

the packs are:  
the dream team:  
-dream (head of the pack)  
-george  
-sapnap  
-bad  
-skeppy

sleepy bois inc:  
-phil (head of pack)  
-tommy  
-tubbo  
-fundy  
-wilbur  
-technoblade

currently not in a pack:  
-callahan  
-sam  
-alyssa  
-ponk  
-punz  
-purpled  
-schlatt  
-eret  
-jack  
-niki  
-quackity  
-karl  
-hbomb  
-ant  
-connor  
-puffy  
-ranboo


	2. puppy piles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream's pack is cold as fuck this winter, but they have a solution!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by cooper!

dream sighed. it had been an especially cold winter this year, and he and his pack had definitely been feeling the effects. it had gotten to the point that even with the heater on as high as they dared to make it, they still wore layers of hoodies and scarves. dream hated to see his pack suffer. so he was going to fix it. he needed to wrangle his pack into the den for a puppy pile.

bad was typically the easiest to coral, often going to the den without much fuss. dream could spot him sitting on the couch wrapped in a fluffy hoodie and multiple blankets.

"hi," he murmured leaning down to nose at bad's neck gland, relaxing at the familiar scent of cherry blossoms.

"hi," bad smiled up at him. "do you need anything?"

"please come to my room for a puppy pile,"

bad lit up. "can i bring my blankets?"

dream smiled warmly at him. "'course bad,"

he watched his friend scamper off to the den, before deciding on collecting skeppy next. the younger was a complete wildcard - sometimes he'd drag dream to the den and other times dream had to drag skeppy there, knowing he wanted to cuddle but also liked kicking up a fuss. he was in the kitchen drowning in his signature blue hoodie

"hey skep, we're gonna have a puppy pile in my room, bad's already there,"

"carry me!" the beta demanded, putting on an exaggerated pout. dream rolled his eyes but complied, lifting his younger packmate who wrapped his legs around dream's waist and buried his nose in dream's scent gland. the familiar scent of mochi clung onto skeppy's clothes and dream sighed.

when he arrived at the den and deposited skeppy onto the bed, the beta immediately clung to his friend. "baaaaad~" he whined, getting a giggle in response from the older male.

"i'm gonna go and get sap," dream told them. he found sapnap in his bedroom, shivering under his blanket. "hey sap," dream crouched next to the lump under the blanket.

"hey," sapnap grumbled, clinging onto dream. his burnt sugar scent comforted the masked man. "we gonna have a puppy pile?"

"mhm," dream hummed. "hey, do you want me to carry you?" the way sapnap continued to cling onto him was answer enough. "alright then, upsy daisy," the alpha said as he scooped the youngest pack member up.

he brought him over to the den where skeppy was eager to have another packmate to cuddle. now all dream had to do was wrangle george, arguably the hardest to get into a puppy pile. george liked affection but he was stubborn and would never admit it.

he found the man in the gaming room, on the beanbag chair playing on the switch.

"hey george, we're having a puppy pile, can you come with?"

"ew affection," the brunette wrinkled his nose. "...can i take the far right spot?"

"'course george," dream snickered, leading the other to the den. "george claims far right!" he announced.

that started the usual argument of who got what spot, but dream didn't care. he was happy just having his amazing pack close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is short and just not very good in general but i tried so yeet?


	3. the time where techno and phil somehow had the ruts at the same time and the rest of the pack are just trying to breathe in peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno and phil's ruts somehow line up and happen at the same time. they smother everyone else in the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by the lovely anon (who asked if my shoes need shining) who wanted protective phil and/or techno, possibly in rut  
> Red Paint who wanted protective philza, possibly in rut  
> and racoraffi who requested techno in a rut
> 
> this is more like a collection of four little drabbles but i think it's sweet!

tommy and tubbo looked at each other. by the dishevelled states of both phil and techno, it seemed that the two were both in rut. together. at the same time. the two teens awkwardly laughed. this wouldn't be too bad, right? right?

wilbur:  
"jesus fucking christ i'm tired," wilbur murmured, dragging his palms across his face. unfortunately, he had said this in the presence of not one, but two alphas in rut. phil gave him a concerned glance. "take care of yourself wilbur!" the blonde man scolded.

technoblade simply picked wilbur up. "go to bed," the monotone voice blanched. 

"but techno i've got-" 

"no. sleep. do you want to burrito?"

wilbur thought for a second. a nap _did_ sound nice...

"okay," he murmured. this was going to fuck up his plans for the day, but as phil and techno wrapped him up in his little blanket of safety, wilbur found he didn't quite care.

fundy:  
fundy was a boy. fundy was a valid, _real_ boy, but sometimes his brain forgot that, spewing words of poison and leaving fundy down for weeks.

fortunately (or unfortunately, depends on how you look at it) two of the most protective alphas in the pack were in rut and willing to drop everything to make him feel better.

"fundy i swear to god, if you don't take your binder off right now!" phil growled at the beta. "you've been in it for far too long!"

"but my chest is..." fundy trailed off, looking down. no matter how small the binder made it, it always looked too big to the boy.

phil's eyes softened. he crouched down in front of his grandson, rubbing a thumb over his cheek. "it's okay fundy, how about you can borrow one of techno's hoodies and snuggle with us?"

fundy sniffed. he was so emotionally exhausted, his dysphoria taking away so much energy. "yeah, that would be nice, thank you."

tubbo:  
tubbo was a boy who loved nature, spending hours outside playing with bees, flowers, foxes and anything friendly! tubbo had been playing outside for longer than usual today, his bee friends being a bit fussier than usual. phil and techno didn't like this tough. all they saw was their child packmate staying out after dark, where he could get hurt by mobs.

a fierce overprotective instinct took over the two, and techno lifted tubbo into a fireman carry while phil scolded him. "you can't be staying out so late tubbo! you could get injured or killed or kidnapped! don't make me put a curfew on you!"

tubbo, still being carried made eye contact with tommy, who was snickering at him. obnoxious bitch.

"sorry phil, sorry techno," tubbo didn't like feeling that he disappointed his pack. it made him feel like he wasn't good enough. luckily, tommy noticed his emotional distress.

"c'mon tubbo," he mumbled, dragging the shorter boy away after he had been set down, grumbling something about 'asshole alphas that couldn't see they were hurting his best friend.'

"they're not mad tubbo," tommy said, bringing the older boy into his arms once they got away from the smothering presence of the other alphas. "they're just being dumb bitches right now because of hormones,"

"i know," was all tubbo said in response. it was all he needed to say.

& tommy:  
tommy didn't particularly like his pack being protective over him. he was the big man, and he should care for them all. of course, during phil or techno's ruts, things went out the window and tommy's routine changed. being around both of them was overwhelming.

"tommy be more careful," chided phil, sticking a bandaid onto tommy's knee. he hadn't even broken skin, it was literally just a bruise.

"tommy, i'm not sparring with you, you could get hurt," very unpog techno, how was tommy supposed to learn if his brother wouldn't fight him?

"tommy stop building that tower, you could fall!" it was three blocks high.

tommy this, tommy that, he was sick of it. he couldn't wait for their ruts to be over.

now, a thing you should know about tommy, is that every second of the day his mind was coming up with rather stupid ideas on how to fix small problems. recklessness was saved for the bigger ones.

anyways, he grabbed a sheet of paper, a marker and tape and got to work.

"to the very unpog philza minecraft (very old) and technoblade (ayyyy my friend) please fuck off dickheads,"

it was quite crude but it got the job done. tommy was left alone the next day.

like all ruts, this particularly crazy one ended. phil and techno were back to their usual, slightly protective but not overbearing selves. everyone was relieved, believing they had passed the worst, until...

"you do realize that now that our ruts have synced up they're gonna stay that way for a while, right?" techno stared at them.

"tubbo i'm going to jump out the fucking window,"


	4. an authors note, i'm sorry :( (important)

i've been getting hit with a lot of flashbacks and i'm trying to write as much as i can but it's just hard right now, please excuse the sort of slow updates. i'm sorry i couldn't be better but ptsd is a bitch


	5. requests closing (for now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kind words from last chapter, i'm doing a bit better mentally :)

i'm struggling to keep up with the oneshot books i have while also wanting to do other writing stuff? so if it's okay with my readers i'd like to put this book on a small hiatus while i get other stuff i'd like to do more out of the way?

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! please leave a request


End file.
